


Let's Dance

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: James and Lily indulge in a little domestic bliss.





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 19 prompt: domestic bliss
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/SKHOhQf.jpg)

"Dance with me?" James said, offering his hand to Lily. She gave him a look of confusion and looked around. They were standing in the empty kitchen of the house they had just bought. There was no furniture, no music.

"Why? There's no music."

"Because," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a waltz, "We don't need external music. Listen to the music in our hearts." He twirled her and she fell into step with him as he led her. "Happiness is dancing in the kitchen, Lily, and I don't know if I could be any happier than at this moment."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Love you."


End file.
